lovehammerfandomcom-20200214-history
Variable Mobile Walker
The Variable Mobile Walker is the latest creation that came out of the Mercurian Forges. It is a fully customizable unit that has seen usage in numerous battlefields. It is first deployed in the late 41st Millennium in the Saint Cyllia Massacre. From the Forges of Mercury: Declassified Data Archives for the Variable Mobile Walker Ever since the Imperium was founded our venerable Emperor has tried to make humanity ascendant to become the true rulers of the Galaxy. That did not happened though as the Arch Traitor Lorgar betrayed his father and lead a galactic wide rebellion that even now we could still feel the effects after ten millennia (1). Fortunately the Imperium is not so weak as after ten millennia humanity still survives and fight for another day, thanks in large part to its never-say-die attitude and overwhelming firepower. Ever since the split of the Adeptus Mechanicus between the Martian and Mercurian factions, the latter has at times been seen with heavy disadvantages it has struggled to overcome (2). It succeeded in some ways but failed in others. Most notable is that of one specific provision within the Treaty of Medusa stating that Mercurians would never again build or modify Titans of any sort, enforced by the Muclocks Chapter of the Iron Hands (3). Essentially it gutted the entirety of the Collegia Titanica that sided with the Mercurians. They had no choice but to accept and kept their searing rage controlled. The Mercurians decided to circumvent that particular article in the treaty. They did so by completely researching the scientific field of robotics in the utmost secrecy but it would prove difficult (4). Still it would have taken millennia as they had other projects in development that was needed to keep an edge to their Martian rivals in terms of knowledge and sciences. It was after the creation of the molecular furnace that extensive progress had been made as the increased flow of resources was what was needed as the research nearly grounded to a halt (5). It took centuries of extensive research, study, and testing that a first generation model was first unveiled to the rest of the Mercurian Faction of the Adeptus Mechanicus but secret to everyone else. Standing at about 10 meters the Variable Mobile Walker is shaped like a man with working mechanical hands and fingers, full motion in the joints, and highly advanced sensor equipment in the head. It is powered by a compact hyper-deuterium nuclear reactor that gives it a near infinite operational time. It is equipped with a booster system that gives it a limited jumping capability going over 2 meters. The cockpit located in the torso of the machine uses a virtual interface system giving its operator complete control. What is unique about this bipedal machine is that it is a modular design meaning that it is easily assembled and disassembled giving it unparalleled customization enabling variable mobility (6). The weapon systems have been redesigned in such a way that the Walker can use its hands, grab a weapon, and operate like how a man fires a gun by pulling the trigger. What is surprising about this machine is that it is only operated alone. The Variable Mobile Walker proved itself in the battlefield during the late 41st Millennium in the Saint Cyllia Massacre when the Adamant Fury Titan Legion turned traitor and started to kill a majority of the PDF and Imperial Guard Regiment. Fortunate the Mercurian detachment for the Walker was present in which they helped in stemming the damages and saving the surving Imperial forces giving enough time for Knight Commander Pask to kill four Titans (7). The traitors escaped though. Once again the Walkers would prove themselves invaluable some years later during the infamous Planus Steppes Assault lead by Pask himself in destroying the same traitor titan legion (8). Still the Variable Mobile Walker was not without its detractors. Indeed the Martian Adeptus Mechanicus were incensed. Reviewing the creation of Walker it did not actually violate the Treaty as it was not considered a Titan due to its size and also it was technically considered an upgraded Knight and as such would not be subjected to rules placed on Titans. The Martians were, quite mildly, displeased. It was, to them, considered highly controversial. Still the evidence is clear as they dare not bring down the wrath of the Space Marines. Since then the Martian and Mercurian rivalry has only intensified as more and more Walkers become widespread and saw use in numerous battlefields. Another note though is that the Walker ended up being popular among the Knight Houses allied to the Mercurians that it slowly replaced the previous Knights machines. It also had the effect of intensifying rivalries with Knight Houses allied with Mars. Notes 1) Refer to the Age of Heresy. 2) The Mercurians started with less than a handful of forge worlds, limited resources, political subterfuge, and many others but overcame them through their ingenuity, resourcefulness, key allies, and several inventions that established their reputation as a reliable alternative to the Martian Mechanicus. 3) The Treaty of Medusa is a binding contract that ended the bloody civil war among the Martians and Tekhne of Olympia’s Mechanicus Faction due to just differing beliefs. The Treaty was made in hopes of keeping the peace between them but included inviolable amendments and provisions to be enforced by Space Marines from the Iron Hand’s successor chapter, the Muclocks. 4) Keep in mind that this research was in collaboration with the Legio Cybernetica that joined the Mercurians during the Schism and even then robotics was something that was nearly a lost art. It was felt that the knowledge Legio Cybernetica was incomplete and the majority research was somehow destroyed during their transition to Mercury except for the basics. The full copy of the research and technical specs stayed within the Vaults of Mars. 5) The molecular furnace was essentially a device that breaks down materials and debris to their constituent atoms and reforms them into usable material for construction. Research was slow going as there were not enough materials to use for extensive testing with other research projects taking up considerable importance. 6) When designing the Walker the Mercurians needed something that could perform multiple roles as the battlefield changes and so came up with the idea of making a modular design with interchangeable parts giving it full customization. Some even experimented with giving the walker a pair legs with self-propelled wheels. 7) The Mercurians planned to unveil and show off the machine’s capabilities to the Martian’s Titan Legion proving that they are superior in their intense rivalry. 8) It was considered the largest armored assault since the Battle of Tallarn that saw the near destruction of the renegade Adamant Fury Legion but saw high casualties in the Imperial forces with 2,000 tank companies and 15 super heavy regiments lost. It was thanks to several Walkers performing harassment and decoy actions that casualties would have been far worse. Category:Forges of Mercury